Dirty Dancer
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: AU Songfic ClaudexSebastian. Un bailarín nocturno, con todas las artes y movimientos para hacer que te pierdas en sus contoneos de cadera ¿te atreves a bailar con él?


Feliz Navidad, año nuevo y demás a todo el mundo! Lo prometido es una deuda para mí, y aquí os traigo el songfic que os prometí que escribiría para el capi 30/ 100 reviews de 10 minutos jeje

No me enrollo ¡allá vamos!

_Enrique, Usher_ _This is for the dirty girls_ _All around the world_ _Here we go_ _Dirty dirty dancer_ _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Dirty Dancer**

_Nother day, 'nother night_ _And she acting like she don't sleep_ _She's a five when she drinks_ _But she's a ten when she's on top of me_

¿Cuando fue que había comenzado todo esto? Ni idea. ¿Por qué entonces seguía cayendo siempre? Ni idea, pero la cuestión importante es...¿desde cuándo le necesitaba tanto? Él Claude Faustus, abogado de éxito y con una vida en la que fácilmente podía conseguir lo que quisiera, cualquier cosa excepto él... Sebastian Michaelis.

_She don't want love she just wanna touch_ _She's a greedy girl to never get enough_ _She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_ _Got all the moves that make you get it up_

Fue hace ya más de tres meses, sus compañeros de trabajo le habían llevado a rastras hasta aquel sitio y allí sus doradas orbes se fijaron en la curvilínea figura de uno de los bailarines exóticos, Sebastian; que en el club respondía al pseudónimo de Kuroshitsuji. Sus flamantes orbes hervían de sensaciones y su pálido tono de piel se veía ligeramente iluminado, cosa pensó el abogado, debía ser producto del Gin Tonic que tenía en la mano y que estaba casi vacío. Ataviado con ligeras ropas oscuras que ocultaban poco de su anatomía, el bailarín subió a una de las tarimas al igual que el resto de los suyos cuando la candente música comenzó a sonar. Así y haciendo gala de sus dotes artísticas, comenzó a contonearse y agarrase a la barra de acero que custodiaba el centro de la tarima, girando y girando, restregándose con ella sin perder de vista a su público, que comenzaba a notar los efectos del alcohol mezclado con la adrenalina que provocaban los exóticos bailarines.

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_ _Never ever lonely_ _She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_ _You'll never be her only_ _She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_ _Never ever lonely_ _She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_ _You'll never be her only_

Un choque de miradas, picarones rubíes contra insondables oros; fue lo bastante para que después del número, el sonriente bailarín fuera derecho hasta el inexpresivo abogado que tenía un Martini entre sus manos. Sentándose sin descaro a su lado, se cruzó de piernas y le miró picantemente.

-¿A qué viene eso de no mirarme ahora cuando antes me comías con la vista?

-Comerte sería considerado canibalismo, además...no soporto las cosas crudas.-le respondió terminándose de un trago la bebida.

-Vaya...¿de gusto exquisito tal vez? No eres de los típicos que suele venir por aquí. ¿Te doy la bienvenida como es debido?-preguntó sugerente acercándose mucho a él hasta quedarse pegado a su oreja.

-Eso de pende de lo que entiendas tú por dar la bienvenida.

-Será una calurosa acogida, además tus compañeros...-señala- ya están bastante entretenidos.

Claude mira hacia dónde señala Kuroshitsuji, y ve como algunos de sus compañeros como por ejemplo William T. Spears se alejan acompañados de bailarines, el de Spears era un pelirrojo que no cesaba de sonreír con picardía. El abogado bufa, y mira al bailarín, que le aguanta la mirada; volviendo a bufar, deja el vaso vacío sobre la mesa baja y vuelve a mirarle. El bailarín le muestra una afilada sonrisa y tocándole el brazo le insta a que lo siga.

_It's a game That she plays She can win with her eyes closed It's insane how she tames She can turn you to an animal yeah, yeah, yeah_

Aquella noche fue la primera vez en su vida que se acostó con un hombre, pero no un hombre cualquiera, con él. Que tras un buen rato de constante placer y cuando ya le tenía más o menos sometido consiguió que respondiera a su pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sebastian...Sebastian Michaelis.-le respondió con respiración entrecortada.

Y desde aquella noche, Claude no había podido olvidarse de él, de su curvo y bien formado cuerpo, de su picarona manera de ser y de esos flamantes rubíes que le picaban y le provocaban para ir a por más. Era una batalla en la que él ya había sido proclamado perdedor contra la fiera de Sebastian que poco a poco fue incluso transformándole a él esas noches en un animal hambriento de él.

_She don't want love she just wanna touch_ _She's a greedy girl to never get enough_ _She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_ _She's got all the moves that make you give it up_

Aún así, el abogado sabía que Sebastian no era suyo, el bailarín era un amante experto que se lanzaba a por cualquier persona que captara su atención, no necesitaba nada más que unos minutos para encenderte, unos contoneos para excitarte y apenas un ligero roce de piel para hacer que le desearas por completo. Y después un fajo de billetes como recompensa a sus "buenas artes". No podías atesorarle, y menos aún porque él no se dejaba, jamás te concedería un beso que no fuera derroche de pasión o lujuria o ni siquiera eso, después de todo... -_Es mi trabajo y lo que me mejor se me da...¿Qué otra cosa podrías esperar de mí?_ Nada, nada salvo que en las noches fuera tu bailarina exótica.

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_ _Never ever lonely_ _She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_ _You'll never be her only_ _She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_ _Never ever lonely_ _She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_ _You'll never be her only_

Nunca esperó ser diferente para él, ni tampoco esperaba que fuera al contrario; sin embargo incluso en la multitud era inconfundible.

Era de noche, ya las 8 de la tarde y el de ojos oro volvía de un juicio ganado cuando por la calle le distinguió entre la multitud. Sebastian, estaba allí, esperando para cruzar una gran calle, tan diferente a como era de noche, tapado de arriba a abajo con prendas oscuras que aún así le acompasaban a su formada figura y con su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta baja que dejaba escapar mechones rebeldes. Situándose detrás de él sus vistas no se chocaron, pero el abogado sabía de sobra que era él; la luz verde del semáforo les permitió el paso y como oveja que sigue a su pastor, él hizo lo mismo yendo tras él a una distancia prudencial.

Parándose Sebastian en un puente metálico que cruzaba elevado la calle, sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de tabaco y encendió un cigarro, esperaba a alguien; mientras Claude esperaba también lejos de su vista y sin haber subido al puente pero sin quitarle ojo. Tras unos diez minutos de espera un hombre peliblanco y de elegante porte apareció situándose junto al ojirrojo.

-No es propio de ti hacerme esperar tanto Ash. Y ya he esperado bastante ¿has traído lo que me debes?

-Sí y no. He estado pensando en que técnicamente no te debo nada dado que tú ya cobras por menear esas caderas y lo del sexo es un aparte que ni siquiera consta en tu contrato ni en el de los demás.

-Considéralo una propina, te di tiempo para que me dieras lo que me debes de esas dos noches que no me pagaste. Así que no te andes con jerga disfuncional y suelta el dinero.-ordena el bailarín encarando al hombre peliblanco.

-Eh eh eh, menos humos bailarín, recuerda que aún puedo ir hasta la Universidad y contarles lo que haces tú por las noches en lugar de estudiar como un buen chico. ¿Te parece bien?

-Eres un rastrero.

-Mejor no te contesto a eso...

-Ja ¿qué me dirías? Que soy una puta ¿no? Eso es un tópico más bien pasado de moda y creo que a tu mujer Angela le encantaría conocerme, después de todo has pasado más aniversarios de boda en la cama conmigo que con ella.

_She never satisfied_ _You better do it right_ _Before you're lonely_ _No, she's never satisfied_ _You better do it right_ _Before you're lonely_

Entonces la mano del hombre peliblanco cruzó la cara de Sebastian dejándole roja una mejilla, pero vista su desafiante cara, Ash gruñó y agarró al otro por el cuello de la chaqueta estrellándole contra la barandilla metálica y haciéndole soltar un quejido. Y antes de que el peliblanco pudiese encajar su puño en la blanca cara, fue detenido por un fuerte brazo y luego sintió el mismo golpe que él pensaba dar.

-¡Claude-san!-dijo Sebastian con asombro.-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-De momento, encargarme de este idiota.

-Nghn, ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-protestó sobándose la mejilla izquierda y el labio que le sangraba.

-Nadie que te importe, lárgate o te encajaré otro en el otro lado de la cara.-gruñó.

-Veo que has ganado un chucho guardián Sebastian, ¿cuanto vas a tardar en abandonarlo a él? ¡No creas que todo acaba aquí!-ruge yéndose del lugar.

Ambos hombres se han quedado en silencio, y esta vez es Claude quien toca a Sebastian del brazo para que se levante y lo siga. Lo conduce silencioso por las calles hasta llegar a su casa, el ático de un edificio de lujo. Cediéndole el paso, el abogado deja pasar al bailarín a su casa, tomando éste asiento el anfitrión desaparece rumbo a la cocina y vuelve cargado con dos tazas de café humeante.

-No tenías por qué haber interferido. ¿Me estabas siguiendo o algo?

-Estás en mi casa y las preguntas las hago yo. Dime Sebastian ¿cuántos años tienes?

-21...¿por qué?

-No pareces tan joven.

-Ja, de todo lo que habrás podido oír y sólo te preocupa mi edad. -bebe café-¿Y tú?

-29.

-Pues te conservas mejor que la media.-le dice riéndose. Y vives bastante mejor que la media. Supongo que es por eso por lo que me visitabas a menudo. Al contrario casi que yo...-se apoya en as rodillas- que...

-Pagas tus estudios valiéndote de tu cuerpo.-le completa la frase.-Un método poco ortodoxo, pero bastante eficiente. ¿Qué se supone que estudias?

-Medicina.¿Te apetece una lección de anatomía?-pregunta picarón.

-Soy abogado Sebastian, siempre he sido más de letras.-le responde picajoso.

-Bueno,se podrían combinar hoy en recompensa por ser un metomentodo. -le muerde la oreja mientras va desabrochándole la camisa que llevaba puesta.

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_ _Never ever lonely_ _She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_ _You'll never be her only_

Claude pronto le sigue el juego al bailarín, quitándole ropa también, aunque ya bien sabía que al ojirrojo le encantaba llevar la voz cantante en las preliminares para luego dejarse hacer. En cuestión de un minuto Sebastian ya estaba desvestido y en igualdad de condiciones a Claude, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Actuando de igual manera, es decir sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, el bailarín desciende suavemente hasta el miembro del abogado. Agarrándolo entre sus blancas manos lo masajea con suavidad para luego empezar a dar cortas lamidas por toda la extensión. Haciendo círculos con la lengua en el glande, sonríe viendo que sus estímulos estaban dado resultado. Sin muchos más preámbulos, Sebastian se mete por completo el miembro de su acompañante, logrando que Claude diera un respingo y sus jadeos se intesificaran. Aumentando su ritmo, describe círculos con su lengua y sus manos le acompañan en su ritmo.

-¿Sigo o paro?-pregunta con picardía dejando su labor.-Te conozco lo bastante ya como para saber que tienes aguante.-se acerca a él.-_Y esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de tí._

Con Sebastian cerca de su oreja susurrándole, el abogado aprovecha y lo embiste contra el sofá. El bailarín esto no se lo esperaba, aún así le desafía con la mirada a que siga. Aceptando el desafío el de ojos oro baja hasta su clavícula para morderla, Sebastian suspira, y de ahí se dirige a los pezones para morderlos y pellizcarlos para ponerlos duros y rojos. Entre jadeos y suspiros, Sebastian eleva un poco su cabeza para no perder de vista al otro, que en esos momentos dirige dos de sus dedos hacia la entrada del bailarín, como para comprobar que está suficientemente mojada.

-Esta parte tuya me hace pensar que estás un tanto ansioso.

-Debe ser porque hacía tiempo que me tenías un tanto abandonado.-contesta divertido y recostándose por completo en el sofá en posición "me rindo, hazme lo que quieras".

Ante esa visión tan irónicamente sumisa Claude decide darle a Sebastian lo que quería, pues tal y como él mismo le había dicho en una ocasión: "más te vale emplearte a fondo antes de que estés solo".

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_ _Never ever lonely_ _She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_ _You'll never be her only_ _You'll never be her only_

Y ahora era el turno de su excitado miembro de cumplir las expectativas de su pícaro bailarín. Sujetandolo con una mano posa la otra en la cadera del ojirrojo y se impulsa poco a poco dentro de él, el invadido suelta grititos de placer y sus mejillas se tornan rojas como sus ojos.

Una vez el ojidorado está todo dentro, el otro no pierde tiempo y comienza a agitar sus caderas para indicarle que no se demore y que entre bien en faena. Siguiendole el juego, comienza una vaivén de caderas que va aumentando de ritmo conforme pasan los segundos y minutos. Poco a poco ambos van perdiendo el control, Sebastian jadea y gime de forma descontrolada y Claude es más de lo mismo.

Sonriendo de forma lasciva, de un momento a otro Sebastian toma impulso y empuja a Claude hasta situarlo debajo suyo, su elasticidad y sus buenos movimientos son unos grandes aliados para ello. Acomodándose bien sobre su miembro se dispone a cabalgar, subiendo y bajando, abarcando toda la extensión apoyando sus manos en el pecho del abogado.

_The girl don't stop_ _Dirty dancer_

Claude no le quitaba ojo a Sebastian, que entre subida y bajada y cuando sus jadeos se lo permitían cruzaba sus orbes con las suyas, logrando que saltaran chispas en el ambiente. Notando un estremecimiento, ambos supieron que el fin estaba cerca.

-Aaaah, me, me vengo haa.-jadea.

Aumentando incluso más su ritmo, Sebastian cabalga con más fuerza y fiereza siendo ayudado por Claude que también pone de su parte agarrándole de los brazos y elevando su pelvis. Las corrientes son cada vez más fuertes y seguidas, cada espasmo se intensifica.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Ggggnnh

_The girl don't stop_ _The girl don't stop_ _Dirty dancer_

Sebastian trata de recuperar la respiración y se deja caer sobre el fuerte pecho de su acompañante, tras apenas dos minutos así, el bailarín se levanta, dejando que el miembro de Claude salga de su interior. Ambos toman asiento en el sofá, sin musitar palabra ambos encienden dos cigarros y le dan un par de caladas.

-Como siempre no ha estado nada mal.-le dice divertido el ojirrojo al ojidorado.

-Lo mismo te digo.

-Sabes...aunque me cueste admitirlo, de todos los que han pasado por mi cama, tú eres diferente- dice en tono más serio- no sé por qué, pero a una parte mía le agradas.

-Supongo-se aparta mechones de pelo de la cara- que será a esa parte tuya a la que le encanta menear las caderas.-termina haciendo que sus ojos brillen cual ámbar.

-Pues la verdad es que no señor de letras.-le responde sarcástico.-Más bien a la parte diurna que no está enfundada en un traje negro y subida a botas de aguja.

Lo cierto era que Sebastian era sincero, de las veces que había estado con Claude, aunque sólo hubieran sido de noche, su parte "diurna" la que era Sebastian Michaelis y no Kuroshitsuji le decía que él era diferente a los otros, no buscaba lo mismo que ellos, pero sus ojos oro eran todo un enigma que ni su ciencia podía averiguar. Era todo un reto, un reto que pensaba superar.

Y aunque en su faceta nocturna no solía hacerlo para no enlazarse a nadie, por primera vez, Sebastian juntó sus labios con los de otra persona de manera sincera bajo la luminosidad tenue de la luna. Un beso húmedo en el que ambas lenguas se juntaron y bailaron una danza exquisita y provocativa, que tras finalizar dejó un finísimo hilo de saliva uniéndolos.

-¿Hay algo en este mundo que se te de mal?

-Nunca se me ha dado bien la "ciencia".-contesta divertido, logrando que Sebastian sonriera de la misma forma.

-Bueno...pero para eso ya me tienes a mí.

_The girl don't stop_ _The girl don't stop_ _Dirty dancer_

Tal vez Kuroshitsuji nunca fuera de nadie, pero ¿quién dice que tuviera que ser lo mismo con Sebastian Michaelis? Pensó Claude Faustus volviendo a besarle con fogosidad, puesto que **él **ya era todo **suyo.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se aceptan reviews bomba, tomatazos, lechugazos, alabanzas xD

jajaja no enserio espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que es mi primer songfic, así que espero vuestras críticas little demons. ¡Nos leemos!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)

_The girl don't stop_

_The girl don't stop_


End file.
